


Ethereal

by vhsgod



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Begging, Cunnilingus, F/F, I think ???, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Nipple Play, Nonbinary Character, Original Character(s), POV Third Person, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering, even though he doesn't matter, mention of Count Lucio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vhsgod/pseuds/vhsgod
Summary: “And I’ll always love you, my dear Asha.”





	Ethereal

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my first time writing smut but my first time writing fanfic for any fandom so I apologize if I wrote Nadia OOC.
> 
> Asha is a nonbinary lesbian and uses they/them and belongs to my friend Ricky on Twitter: @grahamchapmans
> 
> If you liked this, smash that kudos button.

    As the Countess grazed her delicate, smooth hands over her own body, Asha laid there in frustrated silence, restrained by the ropes that tied them to the sturdy bed frame. Nadia was enjoying herself, caressing her naked figure while Asha remained fully clothed, their back arching in anticipation. It was marvelous of how much Nadia could do to tease her lover; with just a glimpse of her gorgeous body, Asha already felt warm arousal sprouting in the pit of their stomach. The things they would do to tease her if they weren't tied up. They laid back down flat on the mattress, propping their legs up as the Countess was getting ready to climb over them. Though a nervous wreck, Asha kept their calm as they came face to face with her.

    “You're enjoying this view, aren't you, my darling?” she purred, twirling a lock of Asha's dark brown hair in her fingers. Asha gulped, attempting to gather their thoughts but was overwhelmed by Nadia’s ethereal beauty.

    “I–I'm speechless,” they stuttered, glaring over her chest. “I . . . you're so . . .” They left their sentence trailing, too mesmerized by her beauty. They couldn't believe it, that they were here in the Countess’ bedroom, bonded to the bed frame and helpless. Asha still couldn't believe that Nadia had fallen in love with them; she was a radiant goddess compared to Asha, who was just as beautiful but still felt that they didn't deserve her. But they thought wrong.

    “I don't recall falling in love with someone as elegant as you,” Nadia whispered, continuing to play with Asha's hair. “Even the Count . . . his own beauty couldn't compare to yours.”

    Asha was about to speak again, but before they could utter a word, Nadia pressed her lips against theirs, the two sharing a passionate kiss now. Asha was eager to curl their fingers in Nadia’s long, luscious hair and pull on it, but alas, they were restricted from doing so. Before Asha could get for their release, Nadia glided her tongue over their bottom lip and gently nibbled on it. They tried to hold back their moaning, but it could still be heard from the depths of their throat. They could feel a smile form against their lips, knowing that Nadia was about to make her next move. But they flinched in surprise, noticing that a hand was creeping underneath their white blouse. The Countess parted herself from her lover and pinched their soft skin, causing them to whimper and wiggle from the sensation.

    “Will you beg for it?” she demanded, pinching their skin again. “Will you follow my instructions, Asha?”

    Asha responded with a sharp gasp as Nadia started digging her nails into their flesh. She wasn't close to drawing blood yet, but they were already overwhelmed by the feeling of pain. They were already proving that they were a mess under Nadia’s touch.

    “Yes, milady,” they whined, eyes half-lidded. “Gods, I'll do anything for you . . .”

    “Anything for my pleasure, you say?” she repeated.

    “Yes, oh yes!”

    “Very well then. Let's see how long you can last.”

    Nadia released her grip from Asha and drew her hand away, only to start tugging down the band of their leggings. Before she could continue, she backed away from Asha to remove their shoes and then climbed on top of them again. With one swift motion, Nadia gracefully pulled their leggings off and threw them onto the floor, which joined with the pair of shoes that laid there. The lower half of their body now was undressed now, with the exception of white panties, complimenting their light tan. Asha still wore their top as well while Nadia pushed up the hem, revealing their stomach, which held some chub. Asha's cheeks flushed with a bright red, feeling embarrassed.

    “What seems to be the problem, darling?” Nadia glumly said.

    “I . . .” Asha stuttered. “You . . . you look so amazing but I’m just–”

    “My dear Asha,” she slightly gasped, “don't you dare think of yourself of like that. You look magnificent!”

    “I-I'm sorry, milady. I just don't feel comfortable with this body.”

    “Are you suggesting that we stop this at once? Anything to make you comfortable.”

    Instead, Asha quickly wrapped their legs around Nadia's hips, locking her in place.

    “No,” they protested, their voice laced with lust. “I'm willing to do anything for you to make me feel good.”

    Nadia was surprised by this reaction, but she smirked and accepted the response with a tender kiss. The two lovers lasted for two good minutes before they parted, gasping for air. Asha felt exhausted already from the little foreplay that happened and unwrapped their legs, falling off Nadia's hips. It was not over just yet; Nadia lowered herself again to where her eyes met their stomach, leaving stains of lipstick on it as they left kisses all over them. Asha sighed in pleasure, pleased with what Nadia was doing. They started to beg, begging for Nadia to keep going and going.

    “Please, Nadia,” Asha begged. “More.”

    She looked up at them, eyes filled heavily with lust, but ignored their plea and kept kissing the skin of their stomach, which she was biting now.

    “Milady, please,” they whimpered, tugging the ropes that held them to the bed frame. They kept tugging and tugging, hoping that they could release themselves and give Nadia a taste of her own medicine, but they couldn't loosen the ropes no matter how hard they struggled. Eventually, the Countess recognized Asha’s ulterior motive paused the kissing, swinging her hand and spanked their ass. Asha yelped in pain as the mark stung for a second, but as the sensation faded away, she moaned softly and smiled.

    Shall we continue?” Nadia suggested, “Or did you enjoy that?”

    “Let's continue,” Asha exhaled, hinting that they didn't want to sidetrack her and waste any more time. Maybe they could come back to it later but now wasn't the time.

    Nadia carried on, nibbling the patches of skin on Asha's tummy, only going further and further down. As she got closer to the lower region, she began to caress their thighs and lightly dragged her nails along them, tickling Asha by surprise.

    “Stop that!” they giggled, holding back their laughter in order to not disturb anyone else within the palace. Fortunately, Nadia stopped with the teasing and moved on, tugging on the band of Asha's panties now. They nodded, granting her consent to remove the undergarment. Asha was breathing harshly now, anxious about the next motive.

    As they laid there parting their legs, Nadia gradually lowered herself and began kissing their thighs, taking her precious time to kiss and suck their inner skin. She slowly worked her way up to their inner thighs, until her nose bumped into the outer folds. There laid before her was probably Heaven itself, in the form of flesh. No matter how each person viewed it differently, Nadia’s thoughts were all that mattered in that moment. Every little detail about Asha so far was gorgeous; she wanted to let them know that they belonged to her, to the Countess only, not to anyone else in Vesuvia.

    Nadia smiled lustfully back at her lover before going down on them. Though her tongue barely swept over their folds, Asha gasped, arching their back once more. Continuing, she gently played with their outer folds, pushing her tongue inside their sex and started thrusting it inside her. Of course, when it came to oral, she had to start slow with her partner, who had to prepare themselves for what was coming next. Sustaining her current pace, her tongue went deeper and enjoyed tasting the juices Asha was producing. They arched their back again in pleasure until Nadia’s hands abandoned their thighs to pin down their hips. In reaction to this, Asha thrusted their sex closer to her face; Nadia enjoyed this, moaning into their folds as she felt herself becoming wetter. She swept her tongue over their clit, triggering an intense euphoric feeling for the two of them. Asha attempted to arch their back again, but all that they could do was moan uncontrollably and violently tug on the ropes. They wished to let out a scream, but they couldn't cause any disturbance.

    “Nadi,” they panted, “this is too mu–ohh!”

    As soon as they produced that “oh” sound, they were trembling with excitement and came. Their juices spray all over Nadia’s lips, a few drops landing on her nose. Nevertheless, the Countess was satisfied with her performance and felt overly ecstatic.

    “Did you love that, darling?” she teased, looking up at Asha. “I certainly did.”

    “Gods, yes!” they moaned. “That felt amazing.”

    She nodded, licking their clit one last time before she got up and crawled toward the bed frame, knowing that the ropes were a pain. After untying one of the last few knots, Asha shook their hands to wade off the numbing sensation in their wrists and immediately wrapped their arms around Nadia, bringing them into another passionate kiss. The Countess broke away from the kiss for a moment, positioning herself to where her chest touched Asha’s back. And then she resumed the kiss, slipping her tongue back into their mouth. While Asha was distracted, Nadia crept her hand over their clothed torso and unfastened the buttons of their vest. Successful, she pulled the vest off and threw it to the side. Asha was well aware of what was happening but didn't seem to care.

    After she stripped off the last of Asha’s garments, the Countess collected the ropes that laid by her side. With those, she bounded their arms behind their back and began tying their wrists together.

    “Again, milady?” they sighed, hinting their tiredness. Nadia didn't answer, only nodding in response.

    When she was finished with her duty, she commanded Asha to lay on their back and they did so without any further instruction. Nadia followed by laying on her side, laying close enough to where their bodies touched. She shifted her position, now focusing on their chest, rising and falling rapidly. She caressed the flesh, brushing her thumb over their sensitive brown nipple. Asha sighed, wishing they could do the same for her.

    As if she read their mind, Nadia flicked the nipple delicately with her wet tongue and continued to lick the rest of their breast. Asha threw their head back, amazed by her touch as always. Under, over, side-by-side, and around, Nadia kissed, licked, nibbled, and occasionally bit every patch of skin of Asha’s right breast. Even when she covered every single spot she could find, she decided to leave a few marks on their skin just for the hell of it. Regardless where she made her mark, she wanted to them to know they belonged to her, no one else.

    When she was through with it, she began to leave kisses behind as her lips traveled up their neck. Asha leaned their head back again, granting more access for Nadia. Just as she did with their breast, she kissed every inch of skin, distracting them as her left hand traveled south of their body and gently massaged their folds. Asha looked down, biting hard on their bottom lip in frustration. The noises that left their throat were similar to growling, but they were uninterpretable. After massaging them for some time, Nadia moved on to play with their clit, pressing on it and making small circular motions on it. She continued to bite along Asha’s throat as she pleased her lover, receiving moans of infinite pleasure as her motions quickened.

    Asha begged once more to be untied, but their orders were ignored as the Countess wrapped her vacant arm around their back to reach for their right breast. They exchanged a lustful glance with her, lingered with innocence, persuading her to go on with her usual activities. She continued as expected, her thumb and index finger pinching that erect, delicate nipple of theirs.

    “Oh Gods,” Asha muttered under their breath. They nearly shrieked as she pinched it harder, but released it and proceeded to rub it; down there, she inserted two slender fingers into their sex, pumping slowly and steadily.

    Asha laid back, marveled at her touch; without having anything to grab onto, they clenched their fists, nails puncturing the thick skin of the palms. Though they were tempted to spill their dirtiest thoughts in mind, the only few responses that Asha uttered to Nadia were “faster,” “harder,” and “deep.” The Countess, on the other hand, was quite vocal in the bedroom.

    “Oh gods, you look gorgeous when you make that face,” she complimented, pointing out the exhausted expression Asha was displaying.

    “Milady, please,” they begged, biting down harder on their lip, close to drawing blood. “Please don’t stop. I need you.”

    “Do you?” she smiled eagerly. “Is that what you desire?”

    “Gods, yes!”

    At their request, the Countess clenched her fingers on their walls, rubbing their sweet spot. A wave of ecstasy coursed throughout their body, driving them crazy and they nearly yelped, close to exposing the people of what activities were occurring in the bedroom. Nadia thrusted the tips of her fingers against the exact spot, and again, and again, her pace quickening with each thrust.

    “Oh fuck,” Asha hissed, clenching their fists harder.

    While this all occurred, Nadia used her thumb on the same hand to massage their clit. Small bodies of flesh danced together in fast, circular movements, with the friction driving Asha up the wall. Their mouth was pouring with profanity now, telling Nadia what was on their mind in that moment. She thrusted harder, with her lips still grazing across their neck and her right hand preoccupied with their sensitive breast. Stars were beginning to cloud Asha’s vision, who wished they could go all night like this with the Countess. However, she fastened the thrusts of her fingers, indicating that she didn’t want to waste another minute.

    “You’re so perfect,” Nadia huffed, her warm breath brushing their earlobe. “You feel so, so good. Words can’t possibly describe how I feel right now.”

    “Me neither,” Asha panted. “You just-- oh, ohh Gods . . .”

    Asha left her sentence trailing, but Nadia predicted that they were close to cumming. Finishing off strong, her lips joined with Asha’s in a heated embrace, pumping her fingers faster with her thumb moving quicker. Knowing that Asha wanted to enjoy the moment a little longer, the Countess tried to not focus much on hitting their sweet spot. She let out a sigh herself, stunned by Asha’s beauty.

    “Nadi, please,” Asha cried one last time. “Fuck me harder.”

    “Then beg,” she demanded, slowing down her movements. “Beg for it, darling.”

    “Please!” they nearly yelled. “Fuck me, please!”

    “Nah ah.”

    “For fuck’s sake, please!”

    “Ask nicely if you wish.”

    Asha moaned, feeling nothing but pure frustration.

    “Please, milady?” they brought their voice down to a whisper. “I’ve been so good . . .”

    Without a warning, Nadia took her fingers and eagerly pushed them to hit their spot again, nearly sending them screaming. They caught it in their throat, but they were moaning uncontrollably as Nadia continued to fuck them mercilessly. Her tongue slipped between Asha’s lips, their tongues hugging while hungry with lust. The tension lingered for a few minutes until Asha pulled their head away.

    “I-I think I’m going to cum, milady,” they panted. “I can feel it.”

    “Cum,” she commanded, her thumb brushing faster against their clit. “Cum for me, Asha.”

    “I . . . I . . .”

    Unable to finish, Asha came almost immediately after Nadia told them as if their body had read her mind. Their warm liquid poured into the Countess’ hand and she pulled her fingers away, gathering a few more drops before she drew them away. At the same time, she had quit playing with Asha’s nipple and sat up to pull her right hand away. Asha sighed, observing the Countess lick their juices that stained her hand, smiling afterward.

    “How do I taste?” they inquired, trying to catch their breath. They arched their head back, almost drifting to sleep.

    “Splendid,” she replied, licking the remaining traces of cum. When she was through, she gently shook Asha to wake up for her to untie the rope. The moment she undid the last knot, Asha stretched their arms outward and brought Nadia into their embrace, pulling her back down to the bed. They remained laying there, cuddling close to each other underneath the sheets.

    “You did so well,” Nadia whispered, running her fingers through their hair. “I had never seen someone as patient as you.”

    “Oh, I was out of it, believe me,” Asha chuckled. “Thank you, though. But Gods, you felt amazing. I wish we could’ve gone on forever.”

    Nadia chuckled, smooching Asha’s forehead and petted their hair, sighing in delight.

    “You did enough, I promise you,” she said. “And I’ll always love you, my dear Asha.”

    Asha hugged her tightly, their smile radiating with love.

    “So will I.”


End file.
